Sooty and the Philospher's Stone
by SootyRiddle
Summary: Sooty's off to Hogwarts. But when your best friend's parents are murdered by your father. And you live in a life full of secrets and lies. Things get a whole lot complicated. OC. Slight slash.
1. Chapter 1

**I did not create Harry Potter nor own the francise.**

H P R

Daughter of the Riddle

"Watch closely child,' the snake faced man said, looking at the one year old cradled in his arm. "Watch the demise of the boy who is foretold to defeat me." The baby in his arms let out a small giggle at the man and looked, curiously, at the baby boy in a cot.

The boy was the same age as her, with a tuff of black hair and bright green eyes. A woman, with red hair and the same green eyes as the boy, stood protectively between the snake man and the baby boy.

"You need not die. Move and let me kill the boy."

"Never!"

"Then die, _**Advada Kedavra**__!"_

With a flash of green light, the woman fell motionless on the floor. The baby boy started crying, looking at the motionless woman.

"Now watch, child, as history is made," he said, his face looming over her's.

He moved closer to the child, stepping over the woman, and levelled the stick in his hand to the boy's face.

"_**Advada Kedavra**__!"_

A green flash illuminated the room again.

But instead of the boy falling down, like the woman, a lightning bolt shaped scar was now on his forehead. The snake faced man cried out in pain and surprise. He and the baby girl disappeared in a vortex of black smoke.

The man and child appeared outside an orphan village. The baby was now in a bundle of blankets with a rucksack and letter. A rusted sign on the building read _Privet Drive Orphan Village_. He gently laid the baby girl on the door step and knocked on the door.

The snake faced man disappeared in another vortex of black smoke.

The orphan village 'Nanny' woke up and turned on the light. _'Who would be knocking at this hour?' _she thought _Let alone leaves a child?'_

She opened the door and peered out into the night. On the doorstep Nanny saw a bundle of blankets. Picking up the bundle, a pair of grey eyes stared up at her.

Nanny nearly dropped the baby; the girl had intelligent grey eyes, a tuff of black hair and a silver scar down the side of her face.

Nanny saw that a rucksack and letter were tucked in with her.

Take care of Sooty,

The rucksack is her's.

Tom Marlavo Riddle

'Voldemort'

The letter read.

"Sooty," the baby seemed to know her name and looked at Nanny curiously.

"Inside we go."

Later that night on Privet Drive, in front of number four. It was nearly midnight before the cat, which had been sitting on the wall all day, moved at all. A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.

Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck in to his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realise that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realise that he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."

He had found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette light. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again – the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left in the whole street were two pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her hair was drawn into a tight bun.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly"

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.

"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no – even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news."

She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls … shooting stars … Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something

(Write actual story)

"Albus what about the other rumour?"

Professor Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well people are saying You-Know … I mean Voldemort had someone with him. A child, no older than Harry, with him."

"You believe these rumours?"

"No…well there's always the possibility…"

"Voldemort lacks love; he would never care about a child, let alone bring one along. He would think it would get in his way."

But he was wrong. And Sooty is proof of it.


	2. Chapter 2

H P R 2

Sweet Freedom

Nearly ten years had passed since Nanny (who had passed) took Sooty in and the Dursleys (number four, horrid people) had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and shone on the orphan village sign, which was only slightly rustier. Only photos and beds showed how much time had passed. They showed numerous children and all twenty-nine beds had someone sleeping in them. But the orphan village held no trace that another child was there. Sooty was still there, currently fast asleep.

"Up! Get Up! Now!"

Sooty woke with a start, banging her head on the shelf, while the orphan caretaker rapped on the door.

"OWW!"

"UP! NOW! I want you in the kitchen cooking Dudley Dursley's birthday lunch! NOW!"

Sooty groaned, great, she'll be cooking the school's bully's lunch. The Dursleys sponsored the school and orphan village so they got 'special' treatment, well except for their nephew Harry Potter the bullies' main target besides her.

She sat up and picked up a relatively clean pair of socks. She had to pick a spider off them, Sooty was use to spiders there were plenty in the cupboard near the kitchen – which is where she slept.

The orphan village had a semi money problem (they thought Sooty didn't need the space or a bed) she didn't mind' it was cosy and warm in winter unlike the other rooms.

Sooty was actually very pretty but she hid it. She had intelligent grey eyes flecked with gold and long black hair that she somehow kept very clean. The only flaw the new 'Nanny' said was the long, silver scar that caressed the side of her face, which she hid with her hair. Nanny was probably the only person who didn't think she was a freak.

Sooty went into the kitchen and started cooking the lunch. It was nearly lunchtime when Sooty finished and when she was done, the caretaker confronted her.

"Listen now and listen well, no funny business today otherwise I'll lock you up in that cupboard till next time Dudley's birthday comes around."

"I honest won't do anything."

He didn't believe her no one ever did; there was no denying that strange stuff happened around Sooty.

When Sooty was performing a simple card magic trick to some little kids and the Dudley gang started beating up one of them. She threw a card at him and, to her surprise, the card cut him. The gang ran away terrified and covered in cuts, she got locked up for it but it was worth it. The Dudley gang left the little kids alone, left her alone for a few weeks and the kids stated praising her. She never went anywhere without the cards afterwards.

Another time her class went on an excursion and the building caught fire. She pulled a fire-extinguisher out of her rucksack (which was half the size of the fire-extinguisher) that she came to the orphan village with. No one found out where she got the extinguisher from and wasn't punished.

Nothing was going to go wrong today.

To Sooty's amazement Harry was there with the Dursleys. He usually was left with Mrs Figg (she was usually to) but she broke her leg. The Dursleys probably wanted to find a replacement but didn't have enough time. Harry Potter was a skinny boy with black hair that grew all over the place, brilliant bright-green eyes and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. He did strange things too. And the Dursleys hated him. Two good pointers.

Sooty stayed a safe distance away from the Dudley gang just in case they got bored and would fall back onto the habit of hitting her.

"You're the one who left Dudley traumatised and covered in cuts," someone said behind her. It was Harry.

"Well you're the one who was found on the school roof,' she retorted.

A blush crossed his face "Yeah, I jumped, and the wind must of caught me mid jump."

Sooty raised an eyebrow "You mean you flew?"

His blush became more noticeable and nodded. Sooty just shrugged, she guessed it was possible after all strange stuff happened to her. She offered a hand "Sooty."

He took it "Harry." They both became quick friends, talking about the strange stuff that happened to them.

Things were too good to last.

After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in here, with let windows all along the walls.

(Story line – write later)

"You can talk to her too?" Sooty asked, "And understand?"

"Yeah, you can to, right? Wait her?"

"Yeah, I don't know how but I can tell" Sooty said. "You are a girl right?" she asked, the snake gave her something akin to a smile and nodded.

(Waddle….. (Story line))

Sooty and Harry gasped, all the glass fronts of the snake tanks had disappeared. The snakes were uncoiling themselves rapidly, slithering out onto the floor – people throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.

As the boa slid swiftly past them, they could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come …. Thanksss, amigos."

(Skip gibberish)

"They were talking to it, weren't you?"

The orphan caretaker and Mr Dursley waited until they were alone with Sooty and Harry to give them their punishment. Mr Dursley spoke first, "Cupboard – Stay – No meals."

At first Sooty thought he was talking to her as did the caretaker who became shocked that he found out. Then Mr Dursley seemed to amend himself, realising other people were there.

"I mean, go to your bedroom and we'll talk about this later"

The caretaker's face was removed from shock, "Yes you too, Sooty"

She did without complaint and saw Harry mouth 'Cupboard?' She nodded and Harry, looking amazed, mouthed 'you too'.

They left and the caretaker turned to her, "Now you know the drill. Cupboard. Stay. No meals."

Sooty sighed and nodded. The 'stay and 'no meals' didn't really apply to her. She had a lot of spare time, so she took up things to do. Lock picking, lying, detecting lies, magic tricks and stealing, just to name a few.


End file.
